Gabe Duncan
Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan"Charlie Did It!" is the exact middle (third) child in the family. Gabe is used to being the baby of the family and envies Charlie at first, but now not as much. He doesn't really envy Toby as much. He is not dating anyone because none of them lasted very long. Gabe is also really sneaky just like his brother PJ . Personal life He is also a member of a basketball team that his dad Bob Duncan coaches, and even through his negative reputation at school Gabe was voted class president ("Duncan's Got Talent") Relationships Bob Duncan Gabe often makes fun of his parents' age and weight. Once when Gabe was not allowed to make fun of Bob's weight for a week, Bob concluded that that's never going to work. Gabe wrote many fat jokes about Bob in a week, which Amy liked. Gabe still loves Bob anyway ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). He apparently tricks Bob into doing his projects and doesn't like the fact he's loosing weight. Amy Duncan Gabe relies on Amy to do tidiness work for him. Gabe often calls her to get the door, and once, implies that she makes his bed every morning ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Duncan vs. Duncan"). The two do get along in other ways, as they have similiar personallity traits, Gabe told Amy that he must get his evil genes from somewhere,Gabe was scared of Amy in (Up a Tree) but isnt anymore. When Gabe helps Amy spy on PJ's buddy page. Gabe loves Amy and seems to be more of a moms boy. Gabe is also known to let Amy know when Teddy or PJ are up to mischief. PJ Duncan Gabe does somewhat love PJ, but often manipulates him to help him get money and do work for him. Gabe is very close to PJ, although he makes fun of him a lot for not being "very thinky" (because Amy won't let him call PJ "stupid") Teddy Duncan It is known that he takes pictures of Teddy's activities with her boyfriends to embarrass her in front of her schoolmates ("Meet the Parents"). Gabe helped Ivy come up with the nickname GG (goody goody) because Teddy is well behaved at school. Charlie walks in and calls her GG ("Ditch Day"). Even though Gabe can be rude sometimes he always seems to turn out good at the end. Jo Keener Gabe and Jo are frenemies. it is true that they both a small crush on each other. Toby Duncan It seems that Gabe will have a better relationship with Toby than he did with Charlie when she was a baby. It was seen that before he was born, he said he wanted a little brother to pick on. When it became known that he was indeed a boy, Gabe was excited, and his mood was even better when it was revealed that his name was Toby, the name he suggested for him in Name That Baby. He suggested that name because it's "cool". He also starts in own video diary for him based after Good Luck Charlie that he calls "Good Fortune Toby". In Baby Steps when Toby was flying, he yelled, "Nooooo!". 'Emma' Emma is a girl Gabe starts dating in Team Mom. Emma believes that her father, Randy, and Bob are best friends, but Gabe confesses that Bob does not like Randy because he is way too clingy and has horrible manners. They get into an argument and, eventually, Emma breaks up with him, but Gabe does not seem to mind. 'Estelle Dabney' The two have a strong rivalry, Gabe delights in pranking, tricking and generally annoying Mrs Dabney, while Mrs Dabney openly shows distain and dislike for him. Its mentioned in one story that Gabe is the reason Mrs Dabney is mean and grumpy. Trivia *Gabe's age has been a discrepancy in the show's continuity. While it is known that all characters develop and age in the same time as the real world, Gabe has been referred as 10 and in third grade at the beginning of Season 1 ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Dance Off") and 11 in November ("Teddy Rebounds"), Gabe is in fifth grade ("Teddy's Bear") and even an entire episode on his 12-½ birthday ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). It is mentioned that he is 13 in Season 3 in episodes, "Name That Baby (when Amy said he's 13), Wentz's Weather Girls (when he said since he's 13 he doesn't need help from his mom) ", "Welcome Home" (when he told PJ , "Don't rush me, I'm not 12 anymore!) and Special Delivery when Jake said "we're teenagers now, we're suppose to be rebels!") *Gabe has an e-mail account ("Charlie is 2!"). *His online account on the video hosting site is called "Gabe D." ("Charlie Goes Viral"). *He has a history of watching scary movies ("Sleepless in Denver"). *He's the only Duncan with brown hair as the rest of his family's blonde, although Toby might have brown hair. *Gabe has had two friends on screen who have appeared at least once who are actors on the ABC sitcom Modern Family, Rico Rodriguez and Nolan Gould. *He seems to be very good at manipulating people ("Appy Days"). *Beginning in Season 3, his voice got deeper. This is similar to Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. His voice was higher in the first two seasons, but in the third it had changed. *In the episode, "Study Date", Gabe said his birthday was on November 23, which is Bradley Steven Perry's actual birthday. *He is the exact middle kid *In season 3 he has a lot of crushes and girlfriends. *He is into Pokyo (Like Pokemon) a fantasy card game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Pre-Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Teens